Optimus Prime
Optimus Prime is the leader of the Autobots from the ''Friendship is Magic continuity family. His Twitter account is @Star_Trucker.'' Optimus Prime is the awe-inspiring Prime of the Autobot forces. Originally a mere civilian, he was chosen by the Matrix to command, the first in a number of heavy burdens he has been forced to bear. Another is his bringing of the Transformers' conflict to Equestria. The complete opposite of his mortal enemy Megatron, every casualty, equine or Cybertronian, weighs heavily on his spark. He does not show this side to his soldiers, and he never succumbs to despair. The Autobots need a decisive, charismatic leader, and that is what he gives them. It was that leadership which turned the tide of the Great War. On the battlefield, there are few who rival Optimus Prime's prowess. He is easily the strongest of any Autobot his size, and his ion blaster and his energon-axe are deadly weapons. He would sacrifice his life to protect his fellow Autobots or those under their care, and does so on a regular basis. His compassion for other sentient beings is his only real weakness, and one the Decepticons have taken advantage of time and again... though it's also the source of his strength! You know, until Spike killed him and pranced around while wearing his skin like a suit. History Before the war, Optimus Prime was originally Orion Pax, a young dock worker with a girlfriend named Ariel. But as the war began, Megatron destroyed them both, and Alpha Trion rebuilt them into more powerful warriors. Over the following five million years, Optimus Prime led the Autobots in a steady war of attrition that gradually drained Cybertron of almost all of its energy. In order to continue the fight, Prime arranged for an interstellar expedition to search for energy on other planets. Loading his best and brightest aboard a huge spacecraft, Prime was the last to board. The Autobots' spacecraft had a troubled flight. After navigating a treacherous asteroid field, the ship was caught in a tractor beam from a Decepticon space cruiser that had been shadowing them, under the command of Megatron himself. Megatron's forces swarmed the Autobot ship, and the two leaders grappled until the G-force of the nearby planet Earth took hold of the craft, and dragged it down. Although Prime tried valiantly to pull the ship up, it collided with a mountain so violently that all the Autobots and Decepticons were knocked offline. Four million years later, in 1984, a volcanic eruption jarred the ship's computer, Teletraan I, back online, and it set about reviving the Transformers indiscriminately, beginning with the Decepticons. The evil robots soon departed the Ark, but thanks to a tremor caused by a petty parting shot upon the ship from Starscream, the inactive form of Optimus Prime was jostled into the path of Teletraan I's restoration beam. Reconfigured by the computer to transform into a tractor trailer, Prime thanked Teletraan for its efforts with a thumbs-up, and quickly saw to the reactivation of all his fellow Autobots. Then Princess Luna messed with reality and made it so Optimus was in Equestria, and always had been. Jury's still out on those other guys, though. However, all too shortly after having retroactively always been in Equestria, he was cut down. By Spike. With his dying words, he left the Autobot Matrix of Leadership to Cobalt Spark. 36 days later, he came back, thanks to Peppermint Twist.